1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a damper for spin-drying washing machines.
2. Background Art
Dampers of the generic type are used for vibration damping in cylinder washing machines, ensuring smooth and vibrationless operation of the cylinder washing machine. Known dampers, at varying speeds of the washing cylinder, exhibit a damping behaviour that depends on the vibration amplitude. A reduced damping effect of the dampers is desirable in the range of small amplitudes, whereas great amplitudes require as strong as possible a damping effect. This amplitude-dependent damping behaviour leads to a constructionally complicated design of the dampers.